1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for generating a 3D dataset from 2D x-ray recordings that require elaborate calibrations of a C-arm system used to generate the 20 datasets. It is desirable for a reconstruction of this type to ensue on a standard computer that is networked with the x-ray installation, however, the 3D option is not available on many installations and an offline reconstruction cannot be done because no calibration data are available.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although methods exist to calculate the projection parameters from datasets obtained without calibration samples, they are not 100% dependable or may not be numerically possible under the circumstances, since the projections are recorded nonlinearly.
A Picture Archiving and Communication System (PACS) for the treatment of acquired image data and the visualization of volume date is described in the article “Three-Dimensional Medical Visualization Bound To Break The Limits Of Diagnostics And Treatment”, by Leslie Versweyveld, Virtual Medical World Monthly, May 2001. Visualization refers to a class of algorithms that allow image data to be visualized on a monitor. For example, a volume renderer forms a 3D volume that can then be presented on a 2D monitor from a 2D image.